Eyes
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Another of the 100 themes challenge ficlets. The attraction between them was fierce, and on occasion, had nearly made them lose their control... -Oneshot-


**Eyes**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Yaoi; Goku seme, Vegeta uke, angst, unresolved sexual tension, oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z, nor any of it's characters. I just use them to create works of fiction and gain no profit from this endeavour.

Number 37 in the 100 themes challenge; yes, I'm still trying to give it a go. Let me know what you think!

--

Another party.

The same guests, food and conversation; replayed over and over every few years. The same old excuses of not calling or visiting more often, the same laughter at what always seemed the same antics. The only things that seemed to change were the clothes, the technologies and their ages. But that was inevitable, as time had them all firmly in its grip, and that was something they couldn't defeat, after all.

He simply observed. There was nothing else to do, after all. The things he wanted, he knew he could not have and it was because of this truth that he did not act. There was just too much separating them, and they both knew it.

The attraction between them was fierce, and on occasion, had nearly made them lose their control. Hands had wound around waists, fingers fisted into hair, and mouths been so close that their lips would brush if one had merely sighed. Yet they regained control a second before there was any contact, and had pulled away from each other awkwardly, guilty feelings in their chests.

This had happened yet again recently, and they had not been able to look at one another after they broke apart, each knowing deep down that they could not be alone anymore without it occurring. Without words, they had communicated that they couldn't meet up again and had parted to go their separate ways.

It had been a few weeks since the incident now, and he found himself unable to think of anything else; the memories of their almost-kisses driving him insane and unable to concentrate on anything he tried to immerse himself in. Even the amazing achievements of his son both academically and physically could not distract him from the haunting desires and images of the other's eyes so close to his own.

A chorus of laughter sounded to his left – conveniently where the one he desired was standing – so he looked out of the corner of his eye to see what caused it. What he saw was the small group consisting of what he thought of as the 'old gang' – the ones that had been friends before he had come along – huddled around his would-be lover, all with smiles on their faces. The brightest grin of them all belonged to the man he wanted; the life of every party and the reason they were all together.

That grin was one that made him want to smile in return; something he did not do regularly. It was genuinely happy, and the excitement in the man's face was something he knew he could watch at all day.

Suddenly, he was noticed, and those eyes he had been thinking of moved from the others to look upon him. Their gazes locked, and for a few moments, he felt his skin tingle under the warmth of the other man's stare. Quickly, he tore his eyes away, not wanting them to end up in each other's arms in front of their families, knowing there would not be a way to explain their behaviour.

However, his careful reaction only seemed to make things go the opposite way of what he had hoped, hearing the other man call his name, the voice sending a shiver up his spine.

"Vegeta!" Footsteps fell rapidly, as if the person were running, and before he knew it a hand had laid gently on his shoulder, squeezing it. The action drew his attention upwards, and he had lost himself in the glittering of his desired's eyes within moments of raising his head. Luckily, another sound drew his attention away from the shimmering orbs as the other man's wife called for him, obviously wanting his attention for something. At the sound of her voice, both of the men looked to where she was, her sons in tow next to her, looking disappointed.

"Goku!" She cried, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and waving in his direction like he wouldn't see her otherwise. "Time to go!" A look of irritation flashed over the usually gentle man's face and his hand fell from Vegeta's shoulder as he straightened, expression changing to his usual dopey grin. However, it was obvious that it was forced, the look on his face moments ago burning fiercely in Vegeta's mind. Now standing straight, Goku waved back to her, signalling he was on his way.

Neither of the two men said a word, not even when she had started to say goodbye to everyone on the family's behalf, both of them turning back to look at each other for a moment. The yearning in their eyes told them everything they needed to know, and with a short nod, Goku began to walk to his family, leaving Vegeta sitting on the ground to watch him go.

Their craving of one another's flesh was filled with such passion that he oddly knew they could not keep this up forever, yet it was evident they were waiting for _something_ to happen between that time and now; they just did not know what it was.

And he also knew that both of them wished it would happen soon.


End file.
